


I Want To Show You

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Sha Gojyo never thought he'd ever fall in love... Until he did... With none other than Genjo Sanzo. Gojyo however believes that Sanzo's love another. So imagine the Half-Breed's surprise when Sanzo wants to show him how much he truly cares.





	I Want To Show You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! -waves- I have been in a real Gojyo/Sanzo mood these last few days and so this happened!
> 
> Feel free to comment and I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Link to my Tumblr below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Sha Gojyo wasn't one to be known to fall in love. He slept around with different woman all the time. He enjoyed giving the ladies what he could and getting what needed in return was always a nice bonus.

However that hadn't stopped Sha Gojyo from falling in love. Because no matter how hard he had tried to convince himself that it wasn't true. That it couldn't ever be... Well it was. And when Gojyo finally accepted this he honestly didn't feel any better about the situation. So he continued to sleep around with hot chicks every time the Sanzo Party stopped at yet another town.

However tonight was different... Gojyo was so hung up on the one who had gotten into his heart in a way no one else ever could that he felt going out to the bar and finding a lady to have some fun with wasn't going to help him at all. As the Redhead sat the table at the lobby of the inn the group was currently staying at. He was busying himself by playing cards with Hakkai.

"So... Are you going to ever tell him?" Hakkai asked suddenly in the middle of the game.

"No. Because I can tell he doesn't feel the same. You know who he's always been watching out for, right? And he's even gotten more attached... That MUST mean something."

"Gojyo... It's only been like that because of what happened with-"

"Well maybe that's what opened his damn eyes! Made him realize he loves Goku!" Gojyo snapped loudly. Suddenly Gojyo felt a rush of fear race through him. He glanced around and saw a few people looking his way, but didn't see the two men he was looking for.

Sighing in relief, Gojyo turned his back to Hakkai and spoke in a softer voice. "I-I'm sorry... I just... I'm so stressed out about this! I love him, Hakkai! I want him to love me back more than anything..." Gojyo said. "Hey... listen... Goku got sick. Really sick and we know as much as Sanzo hates to admit it, he does care and love all of us... However Goku just got over this illness and since it could come back... Well that's why Sanzo's been watching him like a hawk.

"Then why doesn't he just have you watch over Goku!? You're the healer of this group!" Gojyo responded. "Because... Sanzo spoke with me the other night. That it reminded him of fast things can change. How fast you can lose someone. He wasn't expecting to lose his master when it happened, but... well It just brought back those memories. Gojyo, I promise once Sanzo calms down a bit he won't be hovering over Goku like this. He'll go back to his normal Sanzo ways." Hakkai replied.

"Okay..." Gojyo sighed. "You're right, I just need to relax... I-" However Gojyo didn't get to respond when he heard a certain voice from behind him. "Hakkai, can you watch over Goku tonight?" Sanzo asked.

"Sure thing, Sanzo!" Hakkai nodded. "I'll get up to his room right away. Goodnight you two."

With that Hakkai left to go upstairs and Gojyo sat there for a few moments, wondering why the hell Sanzo was leaving Goku in Hakkai's care for the night. Then Sanzo sat down at the table and looked at Gojyo.

"I'll room with you tonight. I have somethings I want to talk to you about. Let's go upstairs." Sanzo said. Nodding in response, Gojyo got up from the table with Sanzo and the two went to their shared room for the night. Once inside Sanzo closed the door behind them and looked at Gojyo once more.

"I see the way you look at, Sha Gojyo... And I can tell you're feeling upset since I've been hovering over the Monkey... I know you love me in the way you don't love the others... And that's why I wanted to let you know that I feel the same about you." Sanzo explained.

"Y-You what?... But I never picked up on anything-"

"I keep my feelings to myself for the most part. You know that. However I cannot ignore this feeling any longer and I know you feel the same... So let me show you just how much you mean to me." Sanzo responded.

Without even waiting for an answer from Gojyo however, Sanzo placed his lips on Gojyo's and began to kiss him with passion. Gojyo kissed back and tried to push Sanzo up against the wall, however Sanzo pushed him back to the bed, causing Gojyo to fall back onto the mattress and Sanzo pinned him down.

"I'm showing you how much I love you, remember? Which means tonight I'm in charge." Sanzo said, before leaning down and biting Gojyo on the neck. The redhead gasped in pleasure from the bite and Sanzo smirked, knowing it would leave a mark.

Then the priest moved his hands down to Gojyo's shirt and looked down at the Redhead. "I want you to take all of your choles off." Sanzo added in, as he got off of Gojyo. It didn't even take a minute before Gojyo's shirt, jeans and boxers were off and once again he was pinned to the bed.

"You're gorgeous." Sanzo said, as he took one of Gojyo's nipples in his mouth and sucked on it. Gojyo gasped and as he felt Sanzo used his hands to massage the other nipple. "S-Sanzo..." Gojyo moaned as he already felt pleasure building. Smirking, Sanzo let go of Gojyo's nipples and moved down to the edge of the bed and pushed the Redhead's legs apart.

He then took Gojyo's erection in his hands and bean slowly massage it from tip to base as Gojyo began to wither on the bed. Then Sanzo took Gojyo in his mouth and used his tongue on the man's erection as well.

Gojyo was shaking from the pleasure now and moaning Sanzo's name over and over again. Sanzo picked up pace by massaging Gojyo's erection faster and licked the base with his tongue. That did it for Gojyo as he felt everything that had been building up explode and he came hard and fast. Gojyo felt his breathing return to normal as his orgasm stopped and Sanzo then got up and went into the bathroom and came out with a washcloth. He cleaned Gojyo up and afterwards he slid up beside of the Redhead and pulled him to his chest.

"Now do you believe me? That I love you in a way I don't love the others?" Sanzo asked, as he nuzzled his nose in Gojyo's neck.

"Yeah I do. And I'm really happy that you love me back. Because now I'm never letting you go." Gojyo responded.

"Good. Because I'm never letting you go either." Sanzo replied, feeling a bit embarrassed being this vulnerable with another living being.

"I love you, Genjo Sanzo." Gojyo said with a smile.

"I love you too, Sha Gojyo." Sanzo replied, as he kissed his new lover on the forehead.


End file.
